Black Cats Wish
by DarkWolvenHeart
Summary: One time, at a certain place, Two cats: one black, one white, Were abandoned on the road, We have dreams we want to fulfill, They are beyond our reach for now,Because we longed for the future , Because we despaired in reality , You sang comedy, You sang tragedy, It's an unexpected pairing - It's unfortunate, It's pleasant - It's uncomfortable. Rated T just in case.


Authors Note: Hey what's up people!? I'm Lucian and this is my first fanfic so please be nice! ^w^ I know it's probably not a good idea for my first fanfic to be a songfic but oh well. Well enough talk from me let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Song: 4696 ~ Black Cat's Wish ~ by 96Neko

_One time, at a certain place_

_Two cats: one black, one white_

_Were abandoned on the road_

_We have dreams we want to fulfill_

_They are beyond our reach for now_

_Because we longed for the future_

_Because we despaired in reality_

_You sang comedy_

_You sang tragedy_

_It's an unexpected pairing - It's unfortunate_

_It's pleasant - It's uncomfortable_

_Even so, I..._

I was left in a box on the side of the road. Apparently I was too much to handle, well I don't care they could have taken me to a shelter at least! Now I'm stuck with this idiot in front of me. I tried talking to him so many times but he never answers, damn bastard. He's all white with a small scarf collar thing around his neck that has his name tag which says his name is Natsu. My names Gray by the way I'm a black cat, ironic isn't it? I sing and sing so someone will hopefully pick me up someday from this stupid dirty box, but they all walk by ignoring me. I hate it!

_On rainy days - On sunny days_

_On blacken days - On whitened days_

_You were always part of the scenery that I see looking out my box!_

He just sits there either curled up sleeping or sitting there staring at nothing. I meow to him and call him every day but he doesn't answer back. He hates me is the reason I just know it. Why? How? I forgot it was so long ago after all. Sleeping in this dirty shabby box is irritating. I dream of the day I will get picked up by someone but it's been so long. I guess staying here beside you wouldn't be that bad. However I knew that was false hope. You with your pure-white fur sitting across from me was taken away by a cute blonde girl with a smile on her face. Hey, stop it! Where are you taking him to? Please do not break us apart, I beg you! How can you possibly be chosen before me you never made a sound!? How can you go first and leave me here alone!? Are you cruel enough to leave me here all by myself… do you really hate me that much? But still he ignores my calls and pleas. "Just go ahead, don't mind me!" I cried out to you. But you only ignored me again - "Listen to me!" Did you know, I really...hate you. As the seasons pass and my most hated color is falling down from the sky I think about you and if you're happy where you are. I'm so glad he's gone and then that's when I see your body fall in front of me. So many this pass through my head, so many questions.

_Why are you so worn-out?_

_How did you get here?_

_Have you had warm meals?_

_How were the soft futons?_

_What on earth were you so displeased with_

_That would make you return to this place?_

You probably have somewhere other than HERE to be! Don't you hate me...?! Then he speaks and says, "Please… sing me your song…"

_On rainy days - On sunny days_

_On blacken days - On whitened days_

_You were always part of the scenery that I see looking out my box_

_You were always listening to me, weren't you?_

_Listening with such a solemn expression, weren't you?!_

_You are such a hateful thing, did you know?_

Come and help us! Come and help us! I beg all of you! I beg all of you! Don't you all see my friend lying here, and he's is about to die! Oi, why are you're all ignoring us! I'm asking all of you to come and to pick him up leave me but please take him! It's becoming a tragedy; don't you even care at all?! OI?!

_Whatever kind of day - Whatever kind of day_

_You were here with me, happiness with me_

_Isn't that the reason why I kept on singing throughout the days?_

No matter how much I'm singing my song like you just had asked. You still won't open your eyes - "Oi, listen to me!" he wouldn't wake up and that's when I started to cry. He died and I sat there with him as the people walked by ignoring us. . "I really...I really...I hate you."

_One time, at a certain place_

_Two cats: one black, one white_

_Were abandoned on the road_

_They had dreams we want to fulfill_

_They were beyond their reach for now_

_Because they longed for the future_

_Because they despaired in reality_

_He sang comedy_

_He sang tragedy_

_It's an unexpected pairing - It's unfortunate_

_It's pleasant - It's uncomfortable_

_Even so, they..._


End file.
